I Miss You
by blackroze7
Summary: Jacob's fled after Bella breaks his heart, leaving Gemma behind to desperately hope for his return. Will he return for her, or let his pain blind him from her love.   Jacob/OC Songfic. Song: I Miss You by Blink-182  Slight Bella Bashing


**Here's a song one shot I did quite some time ago. It's a Jacob Black song one shot, and the song is _**I Miss You by Blink-182. **_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob Black or Blink-182. _

* * *

><p><em>Hello there, the angel from my nightmare,<em>

_The shadow in the background of the morgue,_

_He just had to leave, didn't he? He didn't think about anyone but himself, as per usual. The thoughts of her_ drove him practically to madness. Why couldn't he see she was bad for him? She always has been. How cliché. How could he ever want me, anyway? I'm nothing like…_her. _I don't make poor, unsuspecting boys think they have even a slight chance. I don't dump poor, unsuspecting boys for a man who sparkles in the sun. What kind of man sparkles in the sun?

_She _chose the one who drinks blood. She chose the one who is destined to Hell. Let her go. Let her be. Come for me. Stop being the one who haunts my dreams. Be there to comfort me when my nightmares become unbearable. Be there for me for always. I need you. She doesn't need you. She needs the cold being with no true personality. I need the big strong warm silly boy who I grew up with.

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

Does he remember when we used to go Trick-or-Treating together? I was always a princess. The princess he said I was. And he was always…an astronaut. No, we didn't match. That wasn't the point. He always had his head up in the clouds anyway. He was always a goof. He was always silly. Even after he became a protector of La Push. Even after he was changed into one of them. I wish we could go back to the time where vampires were stories and werewolves were urban legends. I wish things could go back to us always being there for each other. He would help me. He would save me. I would make him laugh. I would keep him entertained. We were an unstoppable team.

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

Why did things have to change? Why did things have to be so different? What happens to people's minds when they make the screwed up transition between eight and ninth grade? What about us making that jump makes our old friends our enemies and our old enemies our friends? We go from hate to friendship in the snap of a finger. Why does Mother Nature have to be so cruel?

Life isn't fair, I know that. Life has never been and will never be fair. Especially in high school. But I'm not asking for the world to be fair. I'm asking for life not to change so drastically between two years. A move from one building to another should not be so severe. It all feels so dramatic. Time doesn't change things, people change things. Why do people have to change?

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight_

I pretend to hate you while you are gone. They know different. I'm sure you know too, if you even think about me. Pretending to hate you is easier than feeling the pain of you being gone. My nights are plagued with nightmares of what you must be facing, alone. Heartbreak. But what else? Your emotions are crippled…does that mean you'll give up and let anything cripple the rest of you? Could I bare it if one of them came to me and told me you were gone? Would I survive? I get by now, but I know you are alive. How long will I be okay knowing you'll never come back to me?

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

The pain increases as the days go on. The months are dull. Things just aren't the same. Seeing your face on that poster in front of the house. Your childish smile that was only reserved for _her. _How could you let her manipulate you so easily? She was like an enchantress, luring you in slowly, so all you'd think about at night as you lay in your bed, was her face that you found so picturesque. How could you not see she was going to break you?

Did her looks really blind you to reality? Were you so glimmered you didn't realize what she was doing to you? How did she enrapture you so easily? How did she manipulate you? How did she make you clay to mold into whatever she wants, then throw away when she was done playing? What was so special about her?

_And as I stared I counted_

_The webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

She trapped you in her web. She stole you away from the real world. I thought you were smarter than that? How did you fall for her trap, so many times in a row? It makes no sense. I can't wrap my mind around it. Your logic confuses me, and hurts me at the same time. You've poisoned me with venom of your own. And so the heartbreak spider moves on to his next victim.

Do you remember that I hate spiders? I'm not afraid of death. Wasn't afraid of pain. Ghosts, aliens, vampires, werewolves. They all have nothing on spiders. My only fear is spiders. Aside from zombies. Do you remember that? Do you remember me?

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

I've waited for you to come back for months. And I know, even when you return, you'll look right past me to _her._ My love for you grows as my pain from the wound you created increases. I could do everything in the world for you, and you'd still turn your back on me. I want you to stop my pain, but all you do is make it worse. Jacob Black. Please return to me. Please, I need you.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head _

"I miss you." I whisper into the night, hoping for a response. A real one this time. But all I hear is that same, stupid voice in my head.

_I miss you too._

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head _

"I miss you."

_I miss you too. _

_Same stupid voice_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head _

"I miss you."

_I miss you too._

_Same stupid voice_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head _

"I miss you."

_I miss you too._

_Same stupid voice_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head _

"I miss you."

_I miss you too._

_Same stupid voice_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head _

"I miss you."

_I miss you too. _

_Same stupid voice_

As I stand on my deck for the last night, I know something out there can hear my words of pain. I know something out there knows that he drove that metaphoric blade through my chest and didn't care. And I also know that whatever is out there, really doesn't care.

"I miss you. Please…come back." I whisper. I promised myself, if I got no response, it would be my last night of begging. No more tears for him. No more crying. No more pain. I will purge myself of everything Jacob Black. This is the last time he will ever hurt me. This is my last thought of him. The last time I will miss him.

I turn and go to head inside when I hear a snap in the bushes. "I…I miss you?" I ask softly, hoping for a response, but not expecting one. Never expecting one. There's a soft chuckle and I turn fast, my eyes widening at who steps from the forest line.

"I missed you too."

"Same…stupid voice." I whisper, slowly walking down the steps toward him.

His eyes…they are focused on me. Did I turn into _her_ overnight? Is he sick? Is he hallucinating?

"Same beautiful voice. Same beautiful face. Same…beautiful girl." he walks closer. I can't help but look behind me then turn back. Was he talking to me?

"I miss you." his voice is deeper, stronger than I remembered. Better, I'm definitely not complaining.

His hand reaches up and cups my face.

"I miss you, too." I can't help but break down. I hate being weak. I hate crying, especially in front of him. But he's finally here. He finally wants me. His touch tells me he's real. And he's here for me. What did I do to deserve this?

Perhaps my complaining paid off? Complaining of a broken heart. Perhaps…but who will know? I will never know how I got so lucky. I feel as if I won the lottery. He came back for me. He returned to me.

"I never meant to hurt you." his voice gave me chills. It was so nice to hear.

"It doesn't matter, now." I break down again. He's made me happy. He's made me sad. He's pissed me off, and broke my heart. But he's here to mend me, fix me, put me back together. One by one, he'll glue the pieces of my heart together with super glue. That's what Jacob Black does best…he fixes things.

"I'll make it up to you. You know I will." he sounded pleading. "Please, Gemma."

It was my turn to have the power of love.

"I know you will." I whisper. No, no power. Power over love is a dangerous thing, especially when you abuse it. _Isabella Swan_ will learn that the hard way. She'll get what's coming to her. Though it doesn't matter now. He's here for me, not her. He's here to fix me, not her. He chose me…not her. I've come out on top, and she has flopped.

Maybe I won't forget about everything that has to do with him. He returned to me. My Jacob Black.


End file.
